Maleficent/Gallery
Images of Maleficent from Sleeping Beauty. External Galleries Promotional Images Sleeping Beauty Maleficent-SB.png|Proud Maleficent official art villains_01.png|Spell Casting official art Poster maleficent.jpg Maleficent-sleeping-beauty.jpg Maleficent-sleeping-beauty-3.jpg 3844106261 2c7eb7516e o.jpg Maleficent Dragon -Wallpaper- copy.jpg Fantasmic_Resized.jpg|Maleficent and Mickey Mouse Kingdom Keepers I Disney After Dark Alternate Cover.jpg|Maleficent in the cover of Kingdom Keepers I: Disney After Dark 3rdimage.jpg|Maleficent her photo as a girl (villains files) Maleficent's One Villain dollar bill.jpg|Maleficent's One Villion dollar bill Melificent rollover.png Melificent.png Sleeping-beauty-dvd-cover.jpg Diamond-edition-sleeping-beauty-dvd-cover.jpg Diamond-edition-sleeping-beauty.jpg SleepingBeautyitunescover.jpg Sleeping Beauty Diamond Edition.jpg Maleficent-with-bird.jpg Sleeping Beauty Diamond EditionBanner.jpg Sleeping Beauty Diamond Edition On Blu Ray Combo Pack and Digital HD Oct 7 Poster.jpg Sleeping Beauty Get with Disney Movies Anywhere Banner.jpg Maleficent_Getting_Angry_Pose_1.png Sleeping Beauty On Blu-Ray Combo Pack and For The First Time On Digital HD Oct 7 Banner.jpg Sleeping Beauty Diamond Edition You Poor, Simple Fools Promotion.jpg Sleeping Beauty Diamond Edition Oh Dear, What An Awkward Situation Promotion.jpg Sleeping Beauty Diamond Edition Now, You Shall Deal with Me Promotion.jpg Sleeping Beauty Diamond Edition Why So Melancholy Promotion.jpg maleficentDP.png|Disneyland Paris Halloween Clipart maleficent_dragon_abandoned_concept_by_j_scott_campbell-d701j9b.jpg Become-the-Dragon-20x16.jpg dcfjisdf.png IMG 20150129 185814.jpg Disney Parks Promotional Publicity Still - 2.jpg Poster dragon.jpg Phillip-vs-dragon-maleficent.jpg Sleeping Beauty Promotional Image Cover.jpg Maleficent maleficent-angelina-jolie.jpg|First official picture of Maleficent Disney-maleficent-poster.jpg|Maleficent Teaser poster Maleficent-(2014)-41.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-50.jpg Maleficent International Poster.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-57.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-56.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-58.jpg|Maleficent with wings Maleficent-(2014)-67.jpg Maleficent Still There is Evil in this World Poster.jpg Maleficent_2_Months_Poster.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-124.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-125.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-126.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-127.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-128.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-148.png Maleficent-(2014)-149.jpg Maleficent Embrace Your Inner Evil Sweepstakes.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-159.png Maleficent-(2014)-164.JPG D23 Issue Maleficent Sneak Peek.jpg 2-million-likes-Disney's-Maleficent.jpg One-Month-Disney's-Maleficent-on-2014.jpg Maleficent-The-Untold-Story-in-Disney-D23-Magazine-Summer-2014.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-201.png Maleficent-(2014)-208.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-213.jpg Maleficent IMAX Poster.jpg Maleficent 2014 Wallpaper.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-267.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-268.png Maleficent Movie Wallpaper.jpg Maleficent In theaters May 30 Banner.jpg Maleficent Free Fall 5.jpeg Cartel-Malefica-Disney-Espana.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-307.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-306.jpg Maleficent 10 Days Poster.jpg Maleficent One Week Poster.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-318.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-329.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-327.jpg Maleficent Soundtrack Movie.jpg Maleficent The Timeless Tale Goes Dark Poster.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-330.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-331.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-336.jpg Maleficent-Textless-Poster.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-340.jpg Maleficent-Disney-6.jpg Maleficent-Disney-5.jpg Maleficent-Disney-4.jpg Maleficent-Disney-3.jpg Maleficent-Disney-2.jpg Maleficent-Disney-1.JPG Maleficent Now Playing Banner.jpg I Too Shall Bestow a Gift on the Child.jpg They Could Carry Me Above the Clouds and Into the Headwinds.jpg Maleficent Now Playing Poster.jpg Maleficent_and_Diaval_Wallpaper.jpg Maleficent iTunes Cover.png Maleficent Blu-ray Combo Pack.jpg Maleficent On Blu-Ray and Digital HD Nov 4 Poster.jpg cp_FWB_Maleficent_20140818.jpg Maleficent DVD Cover.jpg Maleficent On Blu-Ray and Digital HD Nov 4 Banner.jpg Maleficent Get with Disney Movies Anywhere.jpg Maleficent On Blu-Ray and Digital HD Nov 4 Banner 2.jpg Maleficent Home Media Banner.jpg Maleficent Home Media One Month Promotion.jpg Maleficent Home Media Beasty Promotion.jpg Maleficent Home Media There Are Two Sides To Every Story Promotion.jpg Maleficent Home Media Maleficent Headshot Promotion.jpg Maleficent Home Media Maleficent's Shadow Promotion.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-42.jpg|Maleficent with a younger Aurora Maleficent-(2014)-35.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-52.jpg|Maleficent enters the castle Maleficent at the side.jpg Maleficent looks up.jpg Maleficient casting her curse.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-176.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-175.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-171.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-167.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-166.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-165.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-229.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-225.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-224.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-219.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-316.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-315.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-310.jpg Maleficent With Wings Textless.jpg Once Upon a Time Tumblr niy9mvTPFc1rmhoz0o1 1280.jpg B8jIgHKIAAAi90c.jpg Maleficent Once.jpg once-upon-time.jpg You want Darkness I'll give you Darkness.jpg maleficent, ursula and curella 4.jpg CALfDwIUkAAU2iw.jpg maleficent-OUAT-11.jpg the game is rigged. the villains never win..jpg Maleficent quote ouat 1x02.jpg Once Upon a Time - Maleficent, Cruella De Vil and Ursula - Queens of Darkness.png Publicity Images oncemidseason.jpg Maleficent and Cruella OUAT.jpg once-upon-a-time-03.jpg maleficent-OUAT-4.jpg maleficent-OUAT-5.jpg maleficent-OUAT-6.jpg maleficent-OUAT-7.jpg 415Promo5.jpg 416Promo14.jpg Once Upon a Time - 4x16 - Best Laid Plans - Released Images - Maleficent.jpg 419promo11.jpg 419promo10.jpg 419promo5.jpg 419promo4.jpg 420Promo8.jpg|Maleficent sees her daughter for the first time Descendants Descendants.jpg|Maleficent with her daughter Mal 635650470621810320-DESCENDANTS-DISNEY01-APPROVED.JPG 635646919229445850-DESCENDANTS-DISNEY04.JPG Evil remembered.jpg Villain Kids wallpaper.jpg Descendants-138.png Descendants-145.jpg Descendants-154.jpg Descendants-153.jpg Descendants-152.jpg Descendants Maleficent 1.png Descendants-194.png Descendants-200.jpg Descendants-210.jpg Descendants Tommorow.png Production and Concept Sleeping Beauty Maleficentconcept.jpg|Concept art of old version of Maleficent. Maleficentconcept1.jpg|One of old concept arts of Maleficent. Maleficentconcept2.jpg|Concept art of Maleficent. Tumblr lol3132jSx1qkkatlo1 500.jpg|Concept art of Maleficent. Maleficentconcep3.jpg|Maleficent's final concept art. Maleficentconcep4.jpg|Another version of Maleficent's final concept art. Maleficent design.JPG|One of the original character designs for Maleficent, drawn by Marc Davis Maleficentdrawing.jpg|Production drawing of Maleficent and Diablo. Maleficentdrawing2.jpg|Production drawing of scowling Maleficent. Maleficentdrawing4.jpg|Production drawing of mad Maleficent Maleficent Concept Art.jpg Maleficentdrawing3.jpg|Production drawing of evilly smiling Maleficent. Maleficentcel2.jpg|Rare production cel of angry Maleficent. Maleficentcel.jpg|Rare production cel of Maleficent producing lightnings. Maleficentcel3.jpg|Rare production cel of Maleficent transforming herself into dragon. tumblr_n06r7r7fuF1tprxmso2_1280.jpg|By Marc Davis from The Archive Series - Animation tumblr_n06r7r7fuF1tprxmso6_1280.jpg|Early concept art by Eyvind Earle from Before the Animation Begins; The Art and Lives of Disney Inspirational Sketch Artists; published 1996; by John Canemaker Sleeping Beauty Sheets 1.jpg Sleeping Beauty Sheets 4.jpg Sleeping Beauty Sheets 5.jpg Sleeping Beauty Sheets 6.jpg Sleeping Beauty Sheets 7.jpg Sleeping Beauty Sheets 8.jpg Sleeping Beauty Sheets 9.jpg Sleeping Beauty Sheets 10.jpg 457-217.jpg Eleanor Audley Maleficent 2.jpg|Eleanor Audley as Maleficent Eleanor Audley Maleficent 1.jpg Eleanor Audley Maleficent 3.png MaleficentConceptArt03.jpg 432345678.jpg Davis-Maleficent.jpg Davis-Maleficent 2.jpg Davis-Maleficent3.jpg Davis-Maleficent4.jpg sleeping beauty model sheet drawing 23.jpg|Pencil test sheet sleeping beauty production cel.jpg|Production cel sleeping_beauty_disney_production_drawing_08.jpg sleeping_beauty_disney_production_drawing_11.jpg sleeping_beauty_disney_production_drawing_14.jpg sleeping_beauty_disney_production_drawing_16.jpg 10499058_1.jpg evind-earle-sleeping-beauty-concept-art.jpg Eyvind Earle Sleeping Beauty Concept Painting Disney 1959.jpg eyvind-earle-sleeping-beauty-concept-art-2.jpg mhsv4i.jpg SleepingBeauty+0963+DSC_4005b+5_980.jpg tumblr_lj5emiqTG31qiozs3o1_1280.jpg tumblr_mqnh4jBLE01qzzsdjo5_1280.jpg Maleficent's Transformation.jpg Original Sleeping Beauty Cel 1.jpg|Original Animation Cel Original Sleeping Beauty Cel 2.jpg Dragon transformation animation steps.jpg Maleficent Dragon Transformation Concept Art.jpg Once Upon a Time Tumblr nhs235HHrN1t1qarbo2 1280.jpg Photos-kristin-bauer-van-straten-on-once-upon-L-HLucOY.jpeg Maleficent kristin.jpg 125798pre11-1362733281705690873.jpg 125798pre1-3573717950151717953.jpg 18lpmwysqylv9jpg.jpg 009 Kristin Bauer van Straten.jpg 002 Kristin Bauer van Straten.jpg Maleficent_Turnaround_Concept_Art.jpg|Once Upon a Time concept art for Zombie-Maleficent Heroes-and-Villains 990x660.jpg|The Queens of Darkness Maleficent, Cruella De Vil, and Ursula B472ZCqCcAAvO2z.jpg Heroes-and-Villains-01-400x242.jpg Maleficent and Cruella OUAT.jpg once-upon-a-time-03.jpg Once Upon a Time - 4x11 - Heroes and Villains - Released Images - Maleficent.jpg Cruella's_car_in_once_upon_a_time_1.jpg Victoria Smurfit Cruella De Vil 5.jpg once-upon-time-season-4.jpg 1536434_805601002842031_6061815186907223647_n.jpg 10372501_805601009508697_434506570549143466_n.jpg 10404089_805601016175363_4948790397369250174_n.jpg 10433203_805601062842025_4855847993926697169_n.jpg 16506_805600972842034_7104711576031024071_n.jpg B 0BihgWYAAqLMw.jpg 413BTS5.jpg Kristin Bauer Van Straten on the set of Once Upon a Time.png Maleficent Maleficent-(2014)-151.jpg|Concept art from the film Maleficent Maleficent-(2014)-150.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-43.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-44.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-136.jpg Maleficent's Horns.jpg|Maleficent's horns for the 2014 film were made by legendary special effects and makeup artist Rick Baker Maleficentforestofthornsconceptart.jpg Maleficent concept 1.jpg|Young Maleficent concept Maleficent concept 5.jpg Maleficent concept 6.jpeg Maleficent concept 4.jpeg Maleficent concept 3.jpeg Maleficent concept 2.jpeg MaleficentatStefan'sCastleConceptArt.jpg Kelton Cram Maleficent Concept Art I.jpg Kelton Cram Maleficent Concept Art II.jpg Kelton Cram Maleficent Concept Art III.jpg Kelton Cram Maleficent Concept Art IV.jpg Kelton Cram Maleficent Concept Art V.jpg Kelton Cram Maleficent Concept Art VI.jpg Kelton Cram Maleficent Concept Art VII.jpg Kelton Cram Maleficent Concept Art VIII.jpg J.J Fields Maleficent Concept Art.jpg Young Maleficent-V1 s.jpg Young Maleficent-V2 s.jpg Young Maleficent-V3 s.jpg Maleficent-queen s.jpg Steffen Reichstadt Maleficent Concept Art I.jpg Steffen Reichstadt Maleficent Concept Art II.jpg Steffen Reichstadt Maleficent Concept Art III.jpg Steffen Reichstadt Maleficent Concept Art IV.jpg Steffen Reichstadt Maleficent Concept Art V.jpg Steffen Reichstadt Maleficent Concept Art VI.jpg Steffen Reichstadt Maleficent Concept Art VII.jpg Jerad S. Marantz Maleficent Concept Art I.jpg Jerad S. Marantz Maleficent Concept Art II.jpg Jerad S. Marantz Maleficent Concept Art III.jpg Kimberley Pope Maleficent Concept Art II.jpg Kimberley Pope Maleficent Concept Art I.jpg Kimberley Pope Maleficent Concept Art XVII.jpg Kimberley Pope Maleficent Concept Art XVIII.jpg Video games Maleficent_in_Mickey_Mousecapade.jpg|(Mickey Mousecapade) EMPtraits Scar CHMALFIECENT.jpg|Epic Mickey stained-glass portrait of Maleficent, Scar, and Captain Hook. 195px-Disney-universe-playstation-3 109056.jpg|Maleficent costume in Disney Universe Epic Mickey Power of Illusion artwork.jpg|A early cover design for Epic Mickey: Power of Illusion with Maleficent Dragon_Maleficent_Epic_Mickey.png|Dragon Maleficent from Epic Mickey having ability to fly. scrn_epicMickey3DS_dragon.jpg|Mizrabel takes the form of Dragon Maleficent in (Epic Mickey: Power of Illusion ) ''Kingdom Hearts''' series Malefpete.jpg|Maleficent with Pete Bbs7.jpg|Maleficent with Aqua MaleficentCoded.png Maleficent Riku.JPG|Maleficent with Riku Screenshot psp kingdom hearts birth by sleep056.jpg|Maleficent with Terra Terra Maleficent.jpg Maleficent_KH.png|Maleficent Maleficent_HT_KHII.png|Maleficent in Halloween Town in Kingdom Hearts II Maleficent_KHREC.png Maleficent.png Maleficent_(Dragon)_KHBBS.png|Dragon Maleficent in Birth by Sleep Maleficent_(Dragon)_KH.png DL_MaleficentAvatar1.png|Maleficent's Sprite (BBS) DL_Sprite_Maleficent_Icon_2_KHBBS.png|Maleficent's Sprite (Dragon BBS) Gsdx 20110509130747 550x413.jpg|Maleficent with Jafar Gsdx 20110509130917 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110514190114 550x413.jpg Maleficent-l 4f1e9d5867dcd 992.jpg Riku's Keyblade 01 KH.png Riku Maleficent hdmix.jpg 07 HD 1.5 Remix.png Ensembles-8-Maleficent.png DL_Sprite_Maleficent_KHBBS.png Maleficent 01 (KHBBS) KHIIHD.png Maleficent and Oogie Boogie.png Maleficent_(Dragon).png|Dragon Maleficent as seen in Kingdom Hearts ''Maleficent: Free Fall Maleficent Free Fall 5.jpeg Maleficent Free Fall 3.jpeg Maleficent Free Fall 2.jpeg Maleficent Free Fall 1.jpeg Maleficent Free Fall Shot 1.jpg Maleficent Free Fall What's New Shot.jpg Disney INFINITY: 2.0 Edition Maleficent Disney Infinity Transparent Figurine.png|Maleficent's action figure from Disney INFINITY: 2.0 Edition toybox_maleficent_3.jpg toybox_maleficent_2.jpg Maleficent Disney INFINITY.png|Maleficent in the announcement trailer. Maleficents Spell Cast-X3.png Tink&stitch toybox 1.jpg|Maleficent alongside Tinker Bell, Stitch and Merida Maleficent_Disney_INFINITY_render.png E3 tb merida maleficent 2.jpg E3 tb merida maleficent 1.jpg Disney INFINITY 2.0 Maleficent.jpg Disney_Infinity_2.0_Edition_Maleficent's_Shadow_Poster.png MaleficentDI2.0ConceptArt.png Maleficents Spell Cast-X3.png Disney Parks and live appearences 2961810061 09d0b3a42f.jpg|Maleficent with Jafar 2889405200 caf3ac1ab0.jpg|Maleficent in ''Fantasmic! The-dragon-in-agony-565x424.jpg|Dragon Maleficent in Fantasmic! Maleinstar.jpg|Maleficent in Starlight Dreams Disneyvillains10.jpg DSCN1908.JPG|Maleficent in Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom. DSCN5607.JPG WDW Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom--Maleficent Battle in Fantasyland - YouTube.jpg Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom-Final Hades Battle - YouTube4.jpg MaleficentinDisneylandFun.jpg|Maleficent in''Disneyland Fun'' 0545.JPG Maleficent-(2014)-138.jpg|2014 Maleficent from Disney Parks Maleficent-(2014)-186.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-181.jpg Maleficent_at_Disney_Parks.jpg|Maleficent statue at Disney Parks Maleficent-Dream -Along-With-Mickey.JPG|Maleficent in the Dream Along With Mickey stage show. WDW Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom--Maleficent Battle in Fantasyland - YouTube.jpg Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom-Final Hades Battle - YouTube4.jpg Dragon maleficent dlrp.png|Dragon Maleficent from La Taniere Du Dragon 1257785554_rw3Ljfw-L.jpg|Lego sculpture of Dragon Maleficent at Downtown Disney 128-28.jpg|Dragon Maleficent on Parade in Disneyland Paris FantasmicDragon1-Disney.jpg|Dragon Maleficent in Disneyland Park's Fantasmic! 4145566149 34e2b6b487.jpg ImagesDAJ54C3H.jpg Images162DULJR.jpg Lego Dragon Maleficent 1.jpg DragonMaleficentFantasmic.jpg 5743820428 ed20414d3c b.jpg|Dragon costumes from Mickey and his Magic Halloween Night 5148670329 7026dee6c2 z.jpg 4177321676_e43f8e989c_b.jpg 0112ZW_0566KPmalef.jpg disney-festival-fantasy-maleficent-030914.jpg|A Steampunk version of the Dragon from the Festival of Fantasy Parade os-disney-festival-of-fantasy-parade-debut-20140309.jpg FBD986322.jpg FOF-MALEFICENT_Dragon_NoGoon.jpg Dragon 1.jpeg Dragon 2.jpeg images3.jpeg Merchandise $(KGrHqR,!pEE63YiCukL.jpg|McDonald's Maleficent toy Villains maleficent.jpg|Maleficent's designer doll sketch 1259039300005-1.jpg MalWDCC.jpg|Maleficent from the WDCC Maleficent & Dragon picture frame.jpg maleficent figure.jpg sleeping beauty 013.jpg Stitch Maleficent.jpeg Minnie_Mouse_as_Maleficent.jpg kh_maleficent.jpg maleficentwish_martinhsu.jpg Maleficent withGoonspin.jpg maleficentdoll.jpg|Original doll from 1959. __plush.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-37.jpg Maleficent Sculpture 1.jpg malificent bookmark.jpg malificent cupcake thing.jpg malificent_vinyl_thing.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-131.jpg|Maleficent books Maleficent-(2014)-132.jpg Maleficent_holding_her_sceptre_Statue.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-161.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-160.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-190.jpg|Maleficent doll with wings Maleficent-(2014)-189.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-188.jpg|Maleficent ring Maleficent-(2014)-187.jpg|Maleficent locket Maleficent Statue 2.jpg Maleficent Statue 1.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-194.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-197.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-196.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-193.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-205.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-206.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-207.jpg Maleficent Mug 2.jpg Maleficent Mug 1.jpg Maleficent Lithograph Set 3.jpg Maleficent Lithograph Set 2.jpg Maleficent Lithograph Set 1.jpg Disney Film Collection Maleficent Doll.jpg 10375963 267978510041526 8326216852375126944 n.jpg Hot Toys - Disney Maleficent figure.jpg Royal Coronation Maleficent and Diaval Dolls.png Maleficent Limited Pins Set.jpg|Maleficent in one of the pins Maleficent With Wings Doll 2.jpg Winged Fairy Maleficent Doll Boxed.png Sleeping Beauty Little Kingdom Story Kingdom Set.jpg MaleficentFigurine.png Sleeping Beauty Mug 1.jpg Sleeping Beauty 2014 Disney Store Doll Set.jpg Sleeping Beauty 2014 Disney Store Doll Set Boxed.jpg Maleficent_2014_Journal.jpg Maleficent_2014_Plush.jpg MAF808983-613x908.jpg Tumblr nazsz6nlAW1sg4mvmo1 250.jpg Maleficent_2014_Disney_Film_Collection_Doll.jpg Haunted Mansion - Maleficent.jpg Maleficent tee.jpeg Sleeping Beauty Charm Bracelet.jpg 400008839723.11-500x290.jpg DISNEY PARKS The Muppet MISS PIGGY Runway SHOE Ornament-2014-06.jpg 2012villwaterbot1.jpg 2014WDWevilluggageB.jpg maleficent doll.jpg 400007806016-500x290.jpg Disney-Villain-Socks.jpeg Maleficent-Shoes.jpg Ursula Maleficent honest John .jpg Descendants Costumes 1.png|Descendants halloween costume Maleficent and Mal dolls.jpg Fantasy Pin - Now You Will Trade With Me.jpeg Deluxe Maleficent Snow Globe.jpg Disney Auctions (P.I.N.S.) - Maleficent as Dragon on Castle.jpeg Disney Gallery - Magical Moments Sleeping Beauty Box Set (Maleficent Dragon).jpeg Disney Store - Maleficent as Dragon on Castle Drawbridge.jpeg DisneyShopping.com - Disney Favorites Series - Maleficent Dragon.jpeg DisneyShopping.com - Jumbo Maleficent Dragon with Yellow Background.jpeg DisneyShopping.com - Maleficent as the Dragon.jpeg WDW - Four Parks One World (Dragon).jpeg $T2eC16N,!yEE9s5jEbLzBRN(D!ZNL!~~60_3.jpg $T2eC16d,!ysE9sy0jK3nBRR23y0yU!~~60_57.jpg $T2eC16FHJGQE9noMZJ)nBROhD1cL,w~~60_57.jpg Pluto as Maleficent.jpeg|Pluto as Maleficent Dragon character pin DragonGlobe1.jpg|Maleficent as the Dragon Snow globe Maleficent-to-Dragon transformation pin.jpg Maleficent Dragon figure.jpg Maleficent Dragon toy.JPG La tanPin.jpg|La Taniere Du Dragon Pin Maleficent Dragon Figurine.jpg Maleficent and Dragon 2014 Pin.jpg Maleficent as Dragon Plush - Medium - 11'' - Sleeping Beauty.jpg 7511002529177.jpg|Vinylmation version of the Dragon with Prince Phillip Descendants - Maleficent and Mal dolls.jpg Year of 2015 Disney Villains calender pins.jpg 5994_Maleficent_Dorbz_hires_1024x1024.jpg Tsum Tsum 3DS Cover.jpg Miscellaneous Maleficent Colour ins 3.jpg Maleficent Colour ins 2.jpg Maleficent Colour ins 1.jpg Disney_villains_painting_at_Disneyland.jpg Descendants Themed Activities 6.png Descendants Themed Activities 4.png Maleficent Tsum Tsum Game.png|Tsum Tsum Category:Character galleries Category:Sleeping Beauty galleries Category:Disney INFINITY galleries Category:Maleficent galleries Category:Disney Villain galleries Category:Descendants galleries Category:Once Upon a Time galleries